


Merry Christmas from River & the Doctor

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cards, F/M, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Rory and Amy get a surprise card in the mail.





	Merry Christmas from River & the Doctor

"Run that by me again?" Rory asked not really paying attention. He was sitting on the couch flipping through the stations that all had different Christmas specials and parades on. 

Amy sighed in frustration and took the remote from his hand and tossed it into the cushions of their sofa and sat down on it; an extra measure.

"Hey!" 

"Look," Amy waved an envelope in the air. "A Christmas card from River and the Doctor!"

Rory sat up straighter. "River and the Doctor? We haven't heard from them in months. How'd they manage to get it delivered on Christmas Day?"

Amy shrugged. "Who cares?" Skillfully, she opened the envelope and pulled out the card. It looked vintage, like they had bought it during the 1800s and actually let it age. The front of the card was decorated with holly and mistletoe and said 'Good Wishes In Myriads'. When she opened the card, a photograph fell out. Rory picked it up and examined it. In the picture, The Doctor and River were ice skating on the Thames. Their clothing seemed period for the 1800s. On the back it was signed River and the Doctor, thought it clear that River had signed both their names, and the year, 1814.

"Isn't that from the _last_ Frost Fair?" Rory inquired.

"Guess so." Amy smiled at the picture. "Looks like they are having a wonderful time." She put the card on the card tree, and placed the ancient photograph on the mantelpiece above their fire. Studying it, a thought occurred to her. "Wasn't photography not invited until later on in the 1800s?"

"Hm? Oh yes, I suppose so," her husband said offhand, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. His face was scrunched up as if in concentration.

"What's wrong, Rory?" Amy took his face in her hands. 

"I think when she gets back from the fair, she'll meet me at the prison trying to recruit her. And then... Demon's Run."

Amy kissed him softly, and then held him to her breast. "That's our little girl."


End file.
